


Shattered

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Mirrors"@ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

 

**Before:**

 

"This is how I want it to always be," Ruby said. She and Belle were in front of the mirror, Belle had been brushing her hair when Ruby had come up from behind and hugged her. "You and me. Together."

Their eyes met in the reflection. "Me too," Belle said. "It scares me sometimes how much I love you. We look good together. We fit."

"Perfectly," Ruby nodded.

 

 

** After: **

She was dressed, ready to go. Ruby, standing in front of the mirror, looked at herself. She'd put on a little more make-up than she normally would for work. Under her clothes she was wearing sexy lingerie.

Ruby felt like she was still cheating on Belle. Even though they were very much over sleeping with Regina again felt like continuing betrayal. If Belle were to find out she knew that the tiny fragment of hope that they might get back together would be lost.

Maybe, she reflected, it was time that she accepted that.

She went to work, to coffee with Regina.

 

 

 

Belle looked at herself in her bathroom mirror. "What are you doing?" she asked aloud.

Emma, whatever was happening with her, was a bad idea. Belle was enough of a mess with what Ruby had done to her, complicating things more. Emotions bouncing around and distorting like reflections in funhouse mirrors. She missed the simplicity of her shattered love. That feeling was more than enough to make her sure that she was setting herself up for more turmoil.


End file.
